Love and War
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Sere/Dare, Serena is a friend of Mina's. Mina has a brother named Darien. Darien becomes a soldier in war. He comes back, the enemy has seized his village. He, Sere, and Mi are hiding out together
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love and War  
Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: Serenityhime2@aol.com  
Web Site: http://sssmh.mirrorz.com  
AN: Konnichiwa minna-san! I know I should be finishing my other stories, but I had this one in mind and I just figured that I might as well go and post it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The war is continuing to rage on; seeming that it shall never end. The war hasn't  
reached our small town yet, but I fear that it shall. Many men are starting to gather  
and train or join the new recruits going into the war. Sadly, Darien is one of them.  
  
We've tried to stop him, but he won't listen to us. He won't even listen to mother!   
He's so frustrating!*  
  
Mina sighed as she closed her diary and looked out into the depths of the garden.  
  
"Darien, why do you have to go?" she asked as tears formed in her pale blue  
eyes.  
  
"Mina!" a sunny, blonde-haired, cerulean blue-eyed, petite, young woman   
exclaimed as she ran up to her sad friend.  
  
"Hello, Serena. How are you doing today?" Mina queried sadly.  
  
"Mina, what's wrong?" the young woman, Serena, worriedly inquired.  
  
"I haven't told you yet, but Darien is leaving tomorrow with the others who are  
going to join the war effort," Mina explained as tears rolled down her porcelain  
cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Mina! I'm sorry! Have you tried talking to him to get him to stay? Has your  
mother?"  
  
"We both have, but he just won't listen. I've even tried threatening to lock him in a  
closet until after they leave, but not even that worked. There's no stopping him," Mina said sadly as sobs started to rack her slim form.  
  
"Mina," Serena stated sadly as she gathered her sobbing friend in a hug to  
comfort her.  
  
Darien walked out into the gardens to find Mina for lunch and tea, as his mother  
had requested. When he found her, she was sobbing into Serena's dress as Serena  
rocked her in hopes of calming her sobbing form.  
  
"Mina? Serena? What's wrong?" asked Darien, who was looking worriedly at  
Mina's sad form.  
  
"You should know, you're the cause of it!" Serena snapped angrily.  
  
Darien glared at her and replied, "How am I the cause of this? I didn't do  
anything!"  
  
"You're leaving her and your mother to into a war where you could die, be  
captured, or be injured! You're leaving them and she's upset because she doesn't  
want to worry about you!" Serena yelled as she glared at him.  
  
"Would you rather I stay here and do nothing while the enemy draws nearer to  
our peaceful village? Would you rather a massacre to happen here?" Darien  
countered angrily.  
  
"Darien, one man not joining isn't going to make the army falter. Look at how  
Mina is already feeling! She'll be ten times worse once you leave!" Serena exclaimed  
while glaring angrily at Darien's tall and muscular form.  
  
Darien glared back with cold midnight-blue eyes and replied, "One man can make  
a difference, and Mina and mother will just have to get used to it!"  
  
"'Rena, leave it be. If he wants to be stubborn, let him! See if I care if you get  
yourself killed!" Mina yelled and ran into the mansion.  
  
Serena fixed her icy glare on Darien. Darien just raised an eyebrow at that.   
Serena continued to stand there with her hands on her slim hips and glaring angrily at  
Darien's tall form.  
  
"What are you glaring at me for, little girl?" Darien asked amusedly.  
  
Serena's face started to turn red with anger, "I am not a little girl, nor am I a child.   
I'm only a year younger than you. Now, go and comfort your sister. You shouldn't  
leave while you're still on bad terms with one another. If something did happen to  
you, she would feel even worse that she or you did not apologize. Wouldn't you feel  
guilty if she died and you never got to apologize?"  
  
Darien just stared at the blonde-haired beauty in front of him. He couldn't believe  
the point that was made to him came from the young, happy and usually carefree,  
woman in front of him.  
  
Now it was her turn to raise one delicate, blonde eyebrow at his stupefied  
expression.  
  
"Go," Serena ordered coldly.  
  
Darien just nodded and walked away, in search of his sister.  
  
Serena sighed in relief and left the Shields Manor; heading home to her own  
home, Blake Manor.  
  
Darien found Mina crying in the library of their manor. She was curled up on an  
arm chair crying her eyes out.  
  
"Mina, I-I am sorry. I never meant to worry you or mother. I will go, but I will try  
to make sure that I will come back alive," Darien explained as he walked to stand in  
front of Mina's thin form.  
  
"Why must you go? You're breaking mother's heart and mine! Why can't you  
just stay?" inquired Mina as tears continued to streak their way down her creamy  
cheeks.  
  
"I don't want the battles to get any closer to here. I don't want any harm coming to  
either of you or any one else around here. I want to keep our village safe."  
  
"We'll miss you greatly. Just promise that you will write mother and I."  
  
"I shall, Mi, I shall," he stated, a small smile curved its way on his face.  
  
Mina got up and hugged her taller brother tightly with a big smile on her face.  
  
For the next week, Darien, Mina, and their mother, Victoria, spent as much time  
together as possible.  
  
On the day that Darien was to leave, Serena walked over to Mina's. She hoped  
that she could comfort Victoria and Mina as they watched Darien go.  
  
"Hello, Serena dear! Its been a while hasn't it?" greeted Victoria.  
  
"Yes, its been a few days, but I thought you and your children, who aren't children  
anymore, would like to have some nice family time before Darien left."   
  
"You're so considerate, child. You are all children to me. I don't care what you  
say," Victoria replied with a wink.  
  
Serena smiled and went up stairs to find Mina. She found Mina in the doorway of  
Darien's bedroom. She walked over as quietly as she could. Darien noticed her  
when he turned to tell Mina something. Serena stopped and put her pointer finger to  
her lips to signal to him no to say anything. Darien just rolled his eyes. Mina hadn't  
noticed Darien's response and just kept talking until someone tackled her to the floor.  
  
Mina screamed and tried to get her attacker off of her. That is until she heard  
laughter from her attacker and the person rolled off of her.  
  
"Serena! You gave me a fright! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Just had an urge," Serena answered in between fits of laughter.  
  
Darien just shook his head and went back to making sure he had everything that  
he would need.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, but then smiled.  
  
"It was kind of funny, but it wasn't that funny! Stop laughing!" Mina exclaimed as  
she got up and straightened her skirts.  
  
Serena just shook her head and got up, straightening her skirts as well.  
  
Victoria walked in the room to find Darien going through his bags, Mina scowling,  
and Serena laughing.  
  
"What going on? What is so funny, Serena? Darien, are you ready? Its almost  
time to go," she said.  
  
"Nothing is funny. It was just a small joke," answered Serena.  
  
"I have everything."  
  
Victoria smiled and left the room, Mina and Serena not far behind her.  
  
About five minutes later, Serena came running back into Darien's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Darien queried coldly.  
  
"Hey mister ice, I just came to tell you that your carriage has arrived," huffed  
Serena as she turned and left the room hurriedly.  
  
Darien just sighed and picked up his bags and started outside.  
  
The driver took his bags and loaded them into the back of the carriage.  
  
Darien turned to his mother and hugged her tightly. Tears were falling down  
Victoria's pale cheeks as she hugged her son for possibly the last time.  
  
Next, Darien hugged Mina, who clung to him as if she let go that he would  
disappear.  
  
He looked over Mina's shoulder to see Serena standing there with a small, sad  
smile on her face.  
  
When Mina finally let Darien go, he walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms  
around her. He picked her up and swung her around, making her squeal in surprise.  
  
"Darien! Put me down!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
Darien just laughed and hugged her tighter and spun around faster.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Serena inquired as she gripped onto him to keep  
from falling.  
  
Finally, Darien put her down. Serena was so dizzy that she almost fell over. Mina  
and Victoria were smiling at the two.  
  
"Thanks for making me apologize to Mina. You are truly a good friend to Mina. I  
ask you this, would you watch over my mother and sister? Make sure they don't  
become heart broken or depressed. Could you do this for me?" Darien asked.  
  
"I was planning on doing that anyway," Serena answered with a smile.  
  
Darien grinned and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before getting in the  
carriage and riding away. Victoria, Mina, and Serena watched until they couldn't see  
him or the carriage in the distance.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8 Months Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Mina! We've got to go! The enemy is near!" cried Serena.  
  
Mina was kneeling on the ground, hugging her dead mother's body and rocking  
back and forth with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Mina! Please! I don't want to see you die too!"  
  
"They killed my mother! I don't care what happens! Darien's probably dead too!   
We haven't received any letters from him in two and a half months!" Mina screamed  
as sobs started to rack her small form.  
  
"Mina, what if he's alive and just can't get any letters out? How would he feel if he  
came back to find you both dead? It's bad enough that he is going to find your  
mother dead! Live for him Mi! Live for him if you won't live for me," Serena  
desperately reasoned.  
  
Mina's tears had stopped during Serena's speech.  
  
"'Rena, lets go."  
  
Serena managed a small, weak smile before she helped Mina up and they started  
to walk away. They were almost outside of Shields Manor when a band of four  
enemy soldiers blocked their way.  
  
Serena instinctively reached down to a fallen soldier and took his sword. Mina did  
the same, only she was hesitant. This made the men smile.  
  
"Think we should disarm them and have a little fun afterward?" the first soldier  
inquired.  
  
"They are pretty little things," another one stated.  
  
"Yes, lets have our fun," the third agreed.  
  
The fourth just smiled and nodded. This made the girls tense. The four quickly  
surrounded them to keep them from running away. Two of the four lunged forward to  
try to disarm them. The soldiers were shocked to see that the girls were able to  
fence. They were even more shocked when the blonde with the odd hairstyle ran the  
man she was against through.  
  
Serena turned when she heard another one of the men scream in pain. Her eyes  
widened when her eyes landed on the male figure that was now fighting the fourth  
soldier. Serena smiled and turned to help Mina against the second soldier.  
  
The second soldier started to get nervous as he watched the last of his small  
group fall.  
  
The man who had just killed the fourth soldier walked forward, but stopped when  
the second soldier grabbed Mina and held his weapon to her throat.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat!" the soldier yelled.  
  
The man and Serena both froze. Watching the soldiers every move.  
  
"Let her go!" the man yelled angrily.  
  
The soldier just smiled a cold smile and edged the sword closer to Mina's pale  
neck, a small trickle of blood slid from the small cut made by the deadly weapon.  
  
Serena grew tense. This man was playing with them. She could tell that he was  
waiting for the right time to strike. Her angry blue eyes narrowed in determination.  
She tightened her grip on her sword and lunged at the man. The man's eyes widened  
and he pulled Mina closer to him. Serena smiled and ran past him. Mina grinned  
when she caught Serena's wink as she zoomed past.  
  
Serena stopped behind him and waited until she heard the man cry in pain, from  
Mina slamming her foot on his foot, and ran him through.  
  
Serena just let go of the weapon and the man's body fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Mina put a hand to her neck and said, "Thank you Serena!"  
  
Serena just smiled and nodded. Mina grinned and turned to the shocked man.She ran at him and hugged him tightly, "Darien!"  
  
Serena smiled towards the two, but her smile soon faded as she heard footsteps  
coming towards their little group.  
  
"All right people, we need to get out of here! More are on their way!" she  
exclaimed as she turned and ran down the street. Darien and Mina not far behind  
her.  
  
They continued to run until the came to Blake Manor.  
  
"Why did you lead us here, Serena?" Mina asked, a perplexed expression on her  
face.  
  
"Shh... just follow me," Serena replied and slowly crept in to the mansion.  
  
Mina and Darien followed silently. When they got to Serena's bedroom door,  
Serena opened a secret passage way. This made Darien and Mina even more  
confused. Serena turned to them and motioned for them to enter. They nodded and  
complied.  
  
They waited for Serena to enter and once again started following her down the  
dark steps. When they reached the bottom, they were shocked to find a room!   
There was a king sized bed in the far corner, a door, which they guessed led to the  
bathroom, and a food stash on the left wall.   
  
"What's this?" Darien inquired.  
  
"It was built just in case something bad happened. Father always was cautious,"  
Serena's voice got lower as she spoke.  
  
"Was?" queried Darien.  
  
"Her parents died when the first wave of soldiers came. Mother died earlier  
today," Mina answered, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Darien looked at Serena. Her back was facing him, but he could tell by the way  
that she standing that she was crying. Mina walked over to Serena and pulled her  
into a hug. The two girls stood th crying for their lost families.  
  
Darien just shook his head and went to sit down on a chair. About five minutes  
later, Serena and Mina recomposed themselves.  
  
"I need to go and get some water from the back well. You two stay here," Serena ordered and turned to leave when Darien stood and yelled, "You're not going  
anywhere! You could get caught! I'll go!"  
  
"No, I know the passages and I can hold my own. Besides, Mina and you already  
lost your mother. Mina doesn't need to lose you too," reasoned Serena.  
  
"She doesn't need to lose her best friend either," growled Darien.  
  
Serena just glared at him and left.  
  
Mina's eyes went wide and she looked at Darien, "Go after her! She might get  
herself killed!"  
  
Darien sighed and ran after Serena. He caught up with her just as she turned  
down the right of a fork in the passage ways.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena angrily asked.  
  
"Making sure you don't get yourself killed," he answered.  
  
"I left you with Mina for a reason!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Keep it down! Someone might hear! Why'd you want me to stay with Mina?" he  
queried.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and replied, "You truly are dense! You both just lost your  
mother and she hasn't seen you in over eight months! She needs you right now!"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he listened to Serena. He sighed and turned back  
towards the secret room. Serena smiled and continued on her way to get the water.  
  
When Serena returned to the room she say Mina curled up in the bed and Darien  
sitting by a small fire that he had started. She took the water over to a container that  
had about one-fourth of its compacity filled with water. She dumped the two buckets  
she had into the container.  
  
"You're back," Darien stated, walking over to her.  
  
"Not for long, I need to go and get some fire wood."  
  
She turned to leave, but Darien stopped her and said, "We don't need it right this  
moment. Go and sleep with Mina. We can get fire wood tomorrow. Have  
enough for tonight."  
  
Serena smiled and yawned. She walked over to the bed and almost laid down  
when she turned and stated, "If we sleep here, where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"This chair is more than enough for me."  
  
"I don't want you to have to sleep in a chair. You take the bed with Mina, I'll sleep  
in the chair."  
  
"No, you sleep on the bed. I'm fine," he ordered and pushed her down on the bed.  
  
Serena just gave him a sleepy smile and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the  
pillow.   
  
Darien grinned and tucked to two blondes in. He grabbed the extra blanket and  
got as comfortable as possible in the chair, before he too, fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Darien awoke to Mina crying out in pain....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Wow! That's the longest chapter I've EVER written! Like it? Hate it? I better get some reviews or I won't write any more of this story! This took me forever to write and I have some good ideas for this one! REVIEW!  
http://sssmh.mirrorz.com  
Serenityhime2@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Silly Smiles  
Title: Love and War  
Chapter: Two  
E-mail: Serenityhime2@aol.com  
Site: http://www.bubble-berry.net/sillysmiles  
Date: August 10, 2002  
AN: Hey everyone... I'm sooo sorry that it took MONTHS for me  
to continue this fic, but I've had such a writer's block... Ya'll  
are lucky that I'm getting it out now! ::blushes::   
Thanks to: Fin for helping me at the end of the fic and   
figuring out a name for the neighboring town! Nur'bek! Also,  
thanks for getting my butt in gear to finish this chapter today!  
Nikki, thank you for helping me with description and on how to  
make this chapter longer!  
Chibi, thanks for your help as well! You helped me to fix this  
chapter to make it better!  
Fly, thanks for yelling at me to actually finish this chapter!  
Thank you readers for your support! Without knowing that you are  
actually reading this then I wouldn't write it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Darien awoke  
to Mina crying out in pain. He  
jumped up ready to fight only to  
see Mina hopping on one foot while  
holding her other foot. He fell  
back into the chair upon seeing no   
danger.  
  
"What happened?" he inquired groggily.  
  
"Serena handed me a heavy pile of wood  
and I dropped it on my foot!"  
exclaimed Mina.  
  
They heard a grunt and turned to see  
Serena dropping a pile of wood.  
  
"It wasn't that heavy, Mi!" she yelled  
back and then turned and headed  
back out the door.  
  
"Where is she going now? We've got  
plenty of fire wood," queried Darien.  
  
"To get some more water. We don't  
have enough for all of us to bathe."  
  
"What? She's pushing her luck!   
We should be laying low, not going  
out and gathering supplies. We're   
good for now!" Darien ranted.  
  
"Dare, Serena will be fine. She's a big  
girl," Mina replied as she place a soothing  
hand on his arm.  
  
After getting through the mazes of corridors  
to get to the outside, Serena ran into the dense  
forest, passing berry bushes, trees, and many  
more types of vegetation. She navigated through  
the forest expertly. Winding a trail around one group  
of dense trees and through a group of thorn bushes.  
After passing a dense area of berry bushes, Serena  
came upon a clearing with wild flowers and a lake off  
to the side.  
  
As she entered the clearing, she heard a twig snap from  
somewhere in the forest. She quickly turned and looked  
around.  
  
'Calm down Sere. It was probably just an animal of some kind.'  
  
Serena walked over to the lake, trying to block the nagging feeling  
in the back of her mind. She bent down to fill the bucket with water  
when she heard some shouts coming from the edge of the forest.  
  
When she turned she saw a group of soldiers running towards her.  
  
With wide eyes Serena began to run. She ran towards the other  
edge of the forest. She weaved her way through the trees while  
watching out for raised roots, anything alive, and jumping over  
the thorn bushes.  
  
She continued to run and run until she  
came upon the mountains outside the  
forest. She had been running for a long while  
and was incredibly tired. She climbed  
up the rocks, looking for a crevice or  
cave to hide in. She could still hear  
the men following her, cursing the whole way.  
  
'Don't these people ever give up? I know they  
must be as tired as I am and Mi and Darien may  
be wondering about me! I have to loose them  
somehow. Ah ha!' Serena thought to herself  
as she saw a narrow ledge.  
  
She ran along it and realized that it  
circled around to the front of the mountain;  
it took her right back to the edge of the forest.  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could through the forest,  
dodging vegetation and animal life as she went.  
  
When she arrived back to the "secret room" she was  
shocked to find Mina cornered by an enemy soldier and  
Darien trying to fight off two more. One soldier already   
was dead on the floor.  
  
Serena watched in horror as the soldier that cornered Mina  
stabbed her in the heart. Serena's heart shattered as she  
watched the blood pour from Mina's body and as the soldier  
laughed at her dead form.  
  
Anger raged through Serena's petite form. Her hands clenched  
into fists as tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
'Mi, Mina, NO! How dare he, he killed her! This can't be... Mina!'  
  
Serena's thoughts were panicked and filled with anger. She ran into  
the room, slipping on the dead enemy soldier's blood. She grabbed his  
sword and ran at the murderer of Mina.  
  
The soldier turned around just as Serena made a swipe at him. He  
countered her attack with his own and the soldier just missed because  
Serena slipped and fell into a puddle of Mina's blood.  
  
Serena became nauseous but fought it. She stood and lunged at the man.  
She stabbed him in the stomach and watched in sick happiness as the  
man died. She then turned and went to help Darien with the remaining   
two soldiers.  
  
Together, Serena and Darien quickly slaughtered the two  
remaining soldiers and ran out the door. They ran  
into the forest. Jumping over raised roots and bushes, dodging  
trees, and trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
Serena tripped over a raised tree root and began sobbing. She  
was no longer able to hide her pain.  
  
She sobbed for her family's deaths, for Mina's death, and  
for Victoria's death. She couldn't take the war and pain  
any more. She couldn't take the fact that she or Darien  
could be the next to die. In that moment, Serena vowed  
to herself not to let Darien die. She was going to  
protect him with her life, no matter what.  
  
Darien waited for Serena's sobs to subside before  
pulling her up and pulling her further into the forest towards  
the clearing and the lake that Serena had been to earlier that day.  
  
Once they arrived at the little clearing, Serena looked at Darien  
and asked, "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"We're not exactly clean and I'd like to get at least some of this blood  
off of me," Darien answered while making a disgusted face.  
  
Serena nodded numbly, remember Mina's face as the evil soldier  
plunged his sword into her chest. New tears coursed down Serena's  
face as she walked along the edge of the lake. Once she decided  
that she was far enough from Darien, and thought he wouldn't be able  
to see anything, Serena walked into the water and started to undress.  
  
She scrubbed her dress clean and laid it out in the grass to dry while  
she scrubbed at her body, trying to rid herself of the blood, guilt, and   
disgust for herself.  
  
'I could have stopped him! I could have saved Mina's life. I shouldn't  
have frozen like that! I promised Mi that I'd try to keep her alive. I  
failed her,' Serena ranted at herself as she roughly scrubbed at her scalp.  
  
After twenty minutes of scrubbing their clothes and an hour of scrubbing  
their bodies, Darien and Serena got out and dressed. They met each other  
half way through the clearing.  
  
"I know where we can go to hide out for the night,"  
Serena stated.  
  
"Where?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Just follow me," Serena ordered and started off towards the mountains.  
  
'Sere, you're so cold now. Mina's dead... I'll keep you alive  
Sere, don't you worry,' Darien thought as he watched Serena  
walk ahead of him, leading him back into the forest.  
  
"How did you find this place, Serena?" Darien inquired  
after looking around the small, hidden cave,  
in the middle of the mountain.  
  
"I was chased into these mountains earlier today.  
I noticed a slight split in the rocks as I ran past down there,"  
Serena explained while pointing at a spot  
about twenty feet below them on a rocky ledge.  
  
"You ran along that along that ledge!?" Darien exclaimed  
with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, it was just wide enough for me to run along. The soldiers  
chasing me couldn't run along that path to get me," Serena stated.  
  
Darien nodded and sat back against a rock.  
  
Serena watched as Darien sat against a rock and closed  
his eyes. She knew that he was fighting against crying when she  
saw a solitary tear run down his cheek.  
  
Serena's heart went out to the broken hearted man sitting beside her.  
She wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him everything  
would be all right, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Everything  
wouldn't be all right. Their families were dead, and who knew how   
long they'd survive. Enemy soldiers were everywhere any more.  
Their luck would run out sooner or later.  
  
Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as her thoughts became more  
and more depressing. She crawled back into the farthest corner,  
pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them while starting  
to softly sob.  
  
Serena soon fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. She kept  
seeing the laughing man over Mina's dead body and Mina's face  
right before he killed her. She saw her families dead bodies, and  
Victoria's dead body. She saw the ruined village that had once been  
beautiful and filled with happiness.  
  
When Serena awoke she realized she wasn't in the cave  
anymore and that she wasn't touching ground. She looked around  
and realized that Darien was carrying her. She was over his shoulder.  
  
"Darien? What's going on? Why didn't you just wake me up?" Serena queried.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, and we needed to go. Enemy soldiers were combing  
the mountain area looking for us."  
  
"So, where are we heading?"  
  
"Where going to Nur'bek. We can get help there," Darien replied  
as he set her down.  
  
Serena nodded and tried to keep up with Darien's long strides.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us to get to Nur'bek?"  
Serena inquired.  
  
"About a week and a half, maybe more, maybe less. Depends on  
what we run into along the way," Darien answered.  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if we stop and gather some berries or  
something to eat?" she asked as her stomach rumbled.  
  
Darien chuckled and shook his head, "Sure, I'm kind of  
hungry myself."  
  
They had been walking along the edge of the forest so  
they could see any danger and escape into the safety   
of the forest. They walked into the forest and carefully  
picked out berries.  
  
They ate the berries as they continued their walk to Nur'bek.  
  
"I don't think we're going to survive on just berries, Sere."  
  
"I know, but it's all we have at the moment. A little farther  
down through those trees," Serena pointed to a spot between   
the dense trees in front of them, "is the beginning of a river."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"My father and I used to go out on small journeys through the  
forest when I was little, before my mom decided I couldn't  
go anymore because it was not lady like," Serena answered  
with a sour look on her face. "I truly enjoyed those outings.  
They were always fun."  
  
"So, you're a nature, un lady like, type girl?" Darien asked  
with a smile.  
  
Serena nodded and giggled at Darien's lopsided smile.  
  
They continued on their way along the out skirts of the forest  
towards their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, this chapter is quite as long as the first one, but it's close!  
Thank you for reading this and please review it! I need feedback!  
It's the feedback that keeps me writing. Even if it takes me   
a few months to get it out... I'm really sorry for that!  
  
~Silly Smiles 


End file.
